Alucard's Game
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: He wants to play a game...


Alucard's Game

Seras, Walter, and I had gathered into Integra's office waiting for a certain vampire to appear and explain to us what the hell he so desperately wanted to show us. Integra groaned in dismay; she leaned back in her luxurious leather armchair and massaged her temples. Seras silently stood next to Integra's desk Walter on the other side, and I impatiently waited beside the entrance to the office.

"Ugh, that damn vampire" Integra cursed,

"Who's damned?" a deep voice rung throughout the room. A series of black flames engulfed a particular area on the floor and emerging from the flames was a man; Alucard appeared before us, grinning maniacally.

"There you are you prick, what the hell did you call us here for, and it better be a good damn reason" Integra demanded, folding her arms. I stared at the vampire, who happens to be my master. Not that I acknowledge that. I joined Hellsing ever since he turned me into one, and ironically I only seen Alucard at least six times considering he's my master. Every time I laid eyes upon his mesmerizing features my breath would be taken away. His black long hair blended into darkness, his crimson colored eyes could see through your soul, and that psychotic smile of his showed his complete insanity. He tended to wear red and black; I understand he'd want to wear red because it resembles blood, and I guess black is just a color that goes with anything.

"Hey! Are you listening servant" Alucard said,

"Huh? Oh, no sorry" I replied slightly blushing.

"I won't explain the game twice, you pick first" Alucard held out a pitch-black bag. A game, is that what he wanted from us?

"Put your hand in the bag" he instructed, I did and felt many solid items.

"Uh, what now?"

"Pull something out". I brought my hand out of the bag, and in between my clutches was a bag of blood. I examined the bag of A+ blood, was I supposed to drink it?

"Hmmmm, I didn't think I'd get chosen so early," Alucard said smirking heinously. I looked at the vampire,

"What exactly am I doing?" Alucard's smirk turned into that dangerous, pleasurable smile.

"Seven minutes in heaven"… What?

"It's an American game I saw some silly kids playing during my mission there"

"Well, what I am I supposed to do?"

"Go into the closet over there with master for seven minutes" Seras explained, directing her pointing finger towards the closet on the far right side of the room. I'm guessing this game caught Integra's interest; otherwise, we would have been kicked out by now.

"I am not going in there with that thing" I argued, Walter tried to hide his giggle.

"What a rude way to refer to your master" Alucard chuckled as I glared at him.

"This is childish", I took out a straw from my uniform pocket and stuck into the bag of blood. I left the office slurping the sweet, metallic, delicacy. Alucard smirked devilishly, watching me completely leave the room; little did his new servant know what he was capable of. This morning I decided to go to bed early, since there were no missions or chores to be done. As I walked down the dungeon corridors to my room, I noticed the lights were off. I guess I didn't realize because of my vampire vision. When I reached my room, I immediately undressed and slipped into a comfortable silky nightgown that fitted loosely against my figure and stopped at my thigh. As I got into the coffin-like bed, I also noticed my lights were off as well which was extremely unusual but I ignored the fact. I nearly dozed off until my vampire ears picked up a sound. It sounded like… Laughing? The laughter increased in sound, I growled in annoyance. What was Alucard doing?

"What do you want?" I yelled out in frustration.

"You" I was suddenly grabbed by the waist by powerful hands. I tried to break free from the hold but it was in vain. A wet tongue met my neck and a hand began to lift my nightgown.

"Alucard you bastard! What are you doing, let me go!" the No Life King laughed psychotically.

"Not until you beg for forgiveness for rejecting to play with me" I couldn't comprehend how a high-class vampire could be so damn childish.

"It's just a game-" I felt his hand begin to travel up to my chest,

"- Alright alright! I'm sorry master, please, please, please let me go" Alucard smirking in delight.

"Very good servant, but I've already gone so far. Why stop now?"

Alucard's P.O.V

He could tell the girl was shocked from his answer by the way she tensed upon him. His new servant was one he loved to play with, almost as much as Seras. But he had to admit he felt some guilt toying with her. In all honesty, he had unusually strong feelings for his servant. Matter of fact, he turned her into a vampire because her beauty appealed his eyes in such a fascinating and interesting manner. He switched positions with the girl so that she was on bottom and he was on top.

"P-please stop" she pleaded so adorably. He lowered himself so that the connection between them was only an inch difference.

"A-Alucard?" she whined so sweetly, god, her voice was like delicious chocolate melting into your mouth pleasuring your tastes' needs. He met her lips softly, only so she would realize that there was no way out of this situation, and she kissed back.

Regular P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling, trying to find an answer to why all of the events that just occurred did occur. Don't take me wrong, I enjoyed every bit of detail that happened, but it's certainly something I didn't expect from Alucard; or more politely my master. Speaking of him, he was chuckling again; his arms were strongly wrapped around my waist. I rolled my eyes, I wish I could tell him to shut up, but I began to chuckle as well.

"So is this like… Servant with benefits", the vampire stopped laughing. Time seemed to stop and the world must've gone cold as an icy chill tickled up and down my spice. I regretted those words, but reconsidered when the vampire lightly chuckled. Time continued and the earth warmed up again.

"Benefits? How about a servant the rightfully and will always belong to her master", I smiled

"I like that one better".


End file.
